


Dreams of Freedom

by Cephy



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Flying, Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... his homework really wasn't that interesting, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Freedom

Daisuke moved his hand, and the pen scratched across the paper-- little rasping sounds that did little to fill the room's silence-- only to come to a stop again mere seconds later. He frowned at the textbook, frowned at his notes. Leaned back in his chair and frowned at the ceiling when the other two didn't yield any answers.

_You know_, said the voice in his head, _you look like you could use a break._

"No, Dark," Daisuke replied automatically.

There was a brief pause. _You sure?_

Closing his eyes, Daisuke stifled a sigh. He could _feel _Dark shifting restlessly inside his head-- _had _been feeling it all night-- and it was very, very distracting. "This assignment has to be handed in tomorrow," he said to the thin air above his head. "I have to get it done. I'm sorry, Dark, but I don't have time to take a break."

He waited, but there was no reply, only the odd mental lurch that meant Dark was shifting around again. Daisuke could feel that the thief wasn't entirely happy with his answer, but at least he seemed willing to let things be for once.

Bending his head, Daisuke turned his attention back to the questions before him.

Except that his mental companion's mood seemed to have infected him, as well. And after forcing himself to sit still for the third time, he let out the frustrated sigh he had stifled before and threw the pen down onto his desk. It bounced-- clattering into a roll that took it over the edge and down to the floor.

Daisuke ignored it, lifting his eyes instead to the window.

It was dark outside-- fall weather, bringing the shadows earlier and earlier every day. But the afternoon had been clear, and Daisuke could easily imagine how bright the stars would be, easily picture where the moon would sit as it came up over the horizon.

Dark drifted across his thoughts, voice gentle as a whisper. _Please, Daisuke?_

Daisuke sighed, closing his eyes-- and then he was standing, calling With from where the little beast had curled up in the bedding. The window opened without a sound, and the cool air of the night went over him in a wave-- _through _him, more like, a shiver on his skin and a stutter in his pulse.

He glanced sideways, to where a small photo was taped to the wall-- and then he was being gently pushed back, and it was _Dark _who leapt out the window and into the air. Dark who called out for With to catch him, Dark who felt the rush of exhilaration and _freedom _as those great wings caught him and sent him soaring into the black.

They spiraled up in lazy circles, dove back down in sudden swoops-- gloriously isolated in the emptiness of the sky, closer to the stars than most could ever know. The cool air was a caress on their skin, running playful fingers through their hair. And the city spread out below them, small and distant and ultimately forgotten--

Dark's elation was an almost tangible thing, a thick cloud of happiness that fogged over both their thoughts. Daisuke let himself drift, lost in the sensation-- and understood, just a little.

Then they were back at the window, climbing inside and pulling the glass closed behind them. Daisuke staggered a bit as he came back into control of his own body, and blinked as the walls and ceiling closed in around him.

Dark was smiling, Daisuke could tell, and finally calm. His presence was just a fading brush of thought as he retreated into the background of Daisuke's mind.

_Thank you_.

Standing by the window, Daisuke turned to look towards his desk and the books laid open there. He took a few steps in that direction before stopping and shaking his head with a rueful smile, and turning to walk in the other direction entirely.

With was already curled up on the pillow, looking warm and comfortable and content. Daisuke took care not to disturb the little creature as he dug out his pajamas and burrowed in beneath the blankets.

The light went out with a flick of the switch. Daisuke closed his eyes, and slipped away to dream of flying.


End file.
